Into The Future
by idonothingeveryday
Summary: In the future, Roy comes back for Thea and they have no one to stop them living their life. No one to stop them from being happy. No villain to try and hurt them or change their inevitable happy ending.


I unlocked the door to the old apartment with the red rusty door and stepped inside, God it was so much warmer in here than it was out there, I spotted Thea on the sofa, legs stretched out reading her extremely boring book as if she'd been there for eternity, "Hey." I smiled as she jumped out of her skin at the sound of my voice, she was so consumed into her book she didn't even hear the door unlock. I walked over to the end of the sofa and leant over her head and gave her one of those upside-down spider man kisses." Hey" she replied, I smiled and pulled away to put the shopping on the counter and start un packing it into the fridge freezer and the cupboards. "babe," she asked as she got up, "Did you buy me any ice cream?" she gave me one of her innocent smiles that it would be a crime to say no to, I nodded and took the cold pot of goodness out of the plastic bag and into her hungry yearning hands. "what would I do without you Roy Harper?" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek before racing back to the sofa and climbing back under her blanket with the ice cream and a spoon in her hand before she dug in. I laughed to myself before moving her legs and sitting on the sofa so her legs could rest on top of mine, "what?" she asked curiously her feet wriggling in front of me, I would tickle them but she's so adorable in a good mood, I don't want to change that. "You're meant to be training not guzzling cookie dough ice cream, can you imagine what your brother will say when he gets home?" she gave me a cheeky smile before placing a large spoonful into her already full mouth. "Ollie is not here yet, you will have to suffer for one more week before he gets back from visiting Dig and Lyla in Central City" she giggled as I shook my head a smile spreading across my face "I'm going to train." I said as I got up from the sofa and kissed Thea on the forehead before walking away to the training room.

It was a year since I came back from hiding, ever since I took Oliver's place in that prison and in the police's eyes 'was murdered' I came back because Oliver laid down his bow and when he did he told the Police he was both the Arrow and The Green Arrow and that I was never dead, so I came back to my old life, to Thea, to my Thea. Thea and I bought an apartment together 6 months ago, we both had sustainable funds, she obviously worked in the mayor's office with her brother and ever since I got back, I have been renovating and preparing to re-open Verdant, the best night club in Starling City. We were happy, there was no threat to anyone's safety and we were together. Of course, I felt invincible. Meanwhile Oliver and Felicity were working together to arrange this wedding they had been preparing for around a year now, I'm glad Oliver and Felicity lived nearby, in fact they lived about 5 minutes away from Thea and mine's loft, which came in handy very often for Thea.

I could feel sweat dripping down my face after I placed punch after punch into the punching bag, which clearly deserved it, as it had Voldemort's face on it. Thea and I decided to make the 3rd bedroom into a training room for us, as obviously, we still practise out fighting technique, just in case, yet we still need the second bedroom in case we have visitors for the night. To be honest those visitors would only ever be Oliver and Felicity when they get too drunk they can't travel home. It's happened before. I walked over to the bench that was leant against the steel grey walls and picked up my water bottle then took a large gulp and placed it back down. What was Thea up to? Usually she would have come in by now, to check I was still alive, and because it has been 2 hours.

I walk out of the training room, leaving my towel and water bottle in there to come back to. When I reach the kitchen I can just see Thea's head over the arm of the sofa, I approach her and when I am right above her, I realize she is fast asleep, I rush to the bedroom, which Is just off the sitting room because our house is a bungalow, and grab the thickest, warmest blanket and lay it over her, she looks adorable and I just want to curl up next to her and fall asleep with her in my arms. I don't, I decide to make dinner, so a meal Is ready for her when she wakes up. I clear up the ice cream pot left on the coffee table next to her and begin spaghetti bolognaise which apart from Chinese takeout and sushi is her favourite meal of all time.

I arranged Thea's meal on a tray with a glass of orange juice and woke her up with a light kiss on her sleepy lips. "mmm" she murmured in her tired state. Her eyes slowly opened, a smile spreading across her lips when she saw my face, I kissed her again then whispered, "I made you dinner" I held up the tray to show her my cooking skills. "sometimes I'm glad you stole my purse" I laughed at this then put the tray on her lap as she sat up, "ooh bolognaise" she tucked in immediately and was finished around 5 minutes later with a broad smile on her face. As I sat on the end of the sofa, she looked up at me and asked, "did you make dessert?" I laughed at this and shook my head before I answered, "is making bolognaise not enough for you Miss Queen?" she stuck her tongue out at me before peeling the blanket off her legs, she made a shrieking noise as the temperature difference made her feel cold even though the room was positively warm, she crept up to the cupboard and snuck a doughnut out of the cupboard then slunk back to her blanket to turn on the TV to find the Disney movie Mulan 2 was playing. I pushed her feet over so I could sit next to her with the blanket around me as well, this caused her to attach on to my arm, cuddling it, as if it was her new teddy bear. We sat there until we fell asleep together on the blue, worn out sofa in front of the TV watching a Disney movie, which between Thea and I was secretly our favourite movie to watch together, however the first Mulan was infinitely better than Mulan 2.


End file.
